<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the calm after the storm by thenighthawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424436">the calm after the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenighthawk/pseuds/thenighthawk'>thenighthawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Frenemies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Gore, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Stitches, but quite literally, like a paragraph of it, rivalstwt come get your juice, this is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenighthawk/pseuds/thenighthawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after finding techno hurt in the snow, dream takes him back to his cottage and patches him up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the calm after the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“we gotta get this arrow out of your shoulder.”</p><p>“i’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry,” techno grimaced, leaning hard on dream’s shoulder. his vision, already blurry, was starting to darken with every shaky breath he was taking.</p><p>he had been hit in the shoulder with an arrow from a skeleton while out in the wild and along with being attacked by a pack of zombies, techno was in pretty bad shape by the time dream had found him bleeding out in the middle of the snow, half frozen and almost unconscious. </p><p>“where’s your house from here?” dream asked, reaching up and making sure that techno’s arm, which he had pulled around him, was still in place, techno leaning on dream’s shoulder as they barged through the thick snow falling. </p><p>techno groaned. “a bit to the left. there’s an ugly cobblestone tower close to it.”</p><p>he felt dream nod and heard him whisper something unintelligible to techno. everything around him just sounded like static.</p><p>snow fell as the two trudged on. it was extremely cold, colder than techno had ever remembered. the wound caused by the arrow in his shoulder was numb, the blood staining his outfit cold against techno’s normally warm skin. as the two travelers walked, they huddled close together for body warmth, techno’s cape draped over the both of them.</p><p>both of the boys could barely feel their hands by the time they made it back to techno’s cabin. they stomped up the stairs, and into the living room.</p><p>inside, techno felt dream’s warmth leave him as he was laid on the couch, a warm blanket tossed over him and a pillow under his head. dream’s footsteps indicated he was going to light the fireplace, which had burnt out since techno had left his house early in the morning. </p><p>the warmth of the fire started to thaw the frozen clothing that both boys were in, leaving everything wet as the snow and ice melted. there was the sound of chests opening as dream searched through them for a first aid kit.</p><p>“jesus christ, techno. what the hell happened to you?” he heard dream mutter.</p><p>techno tried to respond, but in the current state of half-dead he was in, all that he could get out was a groan.</p><p>he tried to force his eyes open, but all he could see were the blurred patches of color that was his wall, and a moving blob of green that was dream’s sweatshirt. </p><p>he was slipping in and out of consciousness, the sound of dream hurrying around him, looking for certain medical supplies that he had all around the house. </p><p>techno felt as dream pulled the blanket off him, removing the thick cape and multiple layers of blood soaked clothing that were getting in the way of the wound. </p><p>his long hair, all tangled and matted and stained red with blood was softly brushed to the side by dream. </p><p>dream leaned over him to get a better look at the wound on his left shoulder, his cold fingers touching techno’s cold skin around the wound. he heard him mutter something about needing stitches, before pulling the remains of the arrow out. techno winced, the wound deep and painful. </p><p>softly, dream pressed a damp washcloth against his skin where the dried blood was. he felt as he carefully cleaned the wound, the feeling of warm water and the blood washing off his skin. </p><p>“just focus on breathing,” dream said, noticing his stuttered breathing. he was barely breathing, and when he was, techno was taking very shallow, shaky, breaths. </p><p>after the cut was clean, techno heard dream rummaging through the first aid kit, “the cuts deep, i’m gonna try to stitch it up, is that okay with you?” he asked, as if techno was going to say no. </p><p>techno nodded slightly, his eyes still closed, and after a beat of silence he felt dream lean over him again. </p><p>he winced as the needle first pierced his skin, dream stitching up his wound. </p><p>“just don’t move, only a few more left,” dream whispered softly. </p><p>techno tried his best to stay still, the wound almost numb yet still aware of dream’s touch.</p><p>after the final stitch was finished and the remainder of the thread was cut, dream put a hand on techno’s forehead. his hand was still cold to techno’s forehead, covered in sweat.</p><p>techno opened his eyes, the world around him bleary. despite the pain-filled haze he was in, he could make out parts of dream’s worried face. techno was slightly surprised that he had taken his mask off, as dream was almost never seen without it, but his thinking was interrupted by the realization that dream probably was more focused on keeping techno alive than his mask. </p><p>“i’m going to wrap your shoulder now,” dream said. “i’m going to need to move you a bit.”</p><p>techno felt dream’s hand on his upper back as he helped him sit up more, in order to wrap his shoulder with a bandage and gauze, before laying back down on the couch. </p><p>the last few things techno remembered were dream helping him into more comfortable clothing, and then dream’s fingers running through his hair as techno drifted off to sleep. </p><p>techno woke up to morning sunlight shining through his windows. based just on the sun, and the fire that was slowly burning out, it was about nine o’clock. </p><p>he was less cold now, still cold enough to use the blanket on top of him, but not as cold as he was yesterday. </p><p>techno looked around, not remembering much from the day before. he was in different clothing than yesterday, and his shoulder was wrapped. </p><p>his head hurt like hell, but when techno put a hand up to run through his hair, he was surprised by a long braid, and not matted hair. </p><p>rubbing the sleep out his eyes, techno began to look around. he noticed a pile of bloody clothes in the corner, a long tear in the shirt where his left shoulder would be if he put it on, but based on the status of the shirt, he wouldn’t be wearing that anytime soon. or ever again, for the matter of fact. a real shame, techno had really liked that shirt.</p><p>techno’s gaze traveled around the room until he heard the sound of someone gently snoring next to the couch he had been sleeping on. he peered over, to see dream, sleeping, his green hoodie laying on top of him like a blanket and his mask next to him.</p><p>dream was lucky there was a carpet there, or otherwise he would have been sleeping on the cold, hardwood floor. </p><p>techno groaned, his whole body still sore from yesterday, and dream started to stir.</p><p>he sat up all the way, his eyes locking directly with dream’s unmasked ones. he froze, more vague memories of the previous day coming back to him as dream hurriedly reached for his mask and put it on, the signature smiley face now stained with techno’s blood. </p><p>“you lived!” dream exclaimed, a smile lingering in his voice. </p><p>techno winced, “barely.”</p><p>dream bounced up, walking over to put more wood into the fireplace as techno laid back down, his head still throbbing.</p><p>“you lost a lot of blood yesterday, techno. i’m surprised you even woke up this morning.”</p><p>“well, what can i say, technoblade never dies,” techno groaned, trying to turn onto his side to get a better view of what dream was doing.</p><p>he felt one of dream’s hand press lightly on his arm. “don’t do that. you’re still very hurt.”</p><p>techno rolled his eyes. “i’ll be fine. you can go now, i’m sure you have other things to do.”</p><p>dream looked at him sternly. “techno, you almost died yesterday. you’re still hurt.” he sat down on the chair he’d been sitting in last night. “lay back down, i’m going to check your injuries.”</p><p>slightly annoyed, techno rested back on the pillow, letting dream lean over him again and carefully unwrap his shoulder.</p><p>based just on dream’s body language, the wound did not look good.</p><p>“how is it?” techno asked curiously.</p><p>dream’s head turned, his mask showing that he was looking at techno. “not looking good currently, but i’m sure it’ll heal if it’s taken care of correctly.”</p><p>he reached over and grabbed a rag and a bucket of water, getting ready to clean the wound again. </p><p>“this might sting a little, but don’t move.”</p><p>techno grimaced as the rag touched his skin, the water cold after sitting out through most of the night. </p><p>dream dabbed the cloth around his wound, making sure that everything was clean, so that it wouldn’t infect. after, he carefully rewrapped it. </p><p>techno looked up at dream as he sat back down next to the couch where techno was. the masked man rested his arm on the side of the couch, his head resting in his hand. </p><p>“what?” techno asked, unable to read dream’s expression due to his mask. </p><p>“nothing,” dream said. he sighed, tired.</p><p>techno pushed his back against the couch, making more room in front of him. he moved the blanket to the side, and patted the space he made with his hand. “sleep.”</p><p>dream’s head popped up, confused. “what?”</p><p>“you’re tired, i can tell. it’s warmer with me than on the floor, you know.”</p><p>a soft smile creeped from underneath dream’s mask. “fine.”</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>techno awoke to find a slab of warmth next to him, dirty blonde hair in his face. his shoulder hurt less than whenever he was last awake. </p><p>techno propped himself against the arm that wasn’t injured, his back pushing against the cushions of the couch because of how small it was with two bodies laying on it. </p><p>the other boy stirred at techno’s movement. he sat up, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>dream’s mask was askew, only covering half his face. he reached up and took it off. </p><p>dream grinned, “morning.”</p><p>techno smiled softly, “good morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed reading! remember to drink water ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>